1. Technical Field
The example embodiments relate to a battery and, more particularly, to connection of battery terminals of a battery to contacts.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Rechargeable batteries are used in a variety of portable hand held apparatus, such as mobile telephones for example. Contact pads of terminals of the battery have been provided on an end of the battery pack. Spring contacts in the apparatus can contact the contact pads. Some contact pads are known which extend around a corner so as to be located at two sides of the battery. A battery cover keeps the battery pack in a housing of the apparatus.
The battery is normally recharged by connecting the apparatus to a source of electricity, such as an electrical outlet in a wall or in an automobile. However, use of a wireless charging feature (such as by induction for example) and use of a solar panel charging feature for recharging a rechargeable battery are also known.